


It's No Secret

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Football Player Louis, Harry and Louis are the same age here, Hint of Dominant/Submissive behavior, I'm not very good at tagging yet, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis, Sex Toys, Smut, Some of the characters are just mentioned once really, Unrequited Love from Nick's behalf, eventually, well there's only like one or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Harry and Louis are hiding the fact that they're in a relationship. It's not them being ashamed of each other. </p><p>People just never noticed.</p><p>Or the one where no one knows Harry Styles, the 'nerd', and Louis Tomlinson, 'mr. popular football captain', are in  a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that came to me while I tried to finish another story. Again.
> 
> Hope you give it a shot and maybe like it a little.
> 
> *Warning* I'm still not very good at explicit smut so I'm sorry if you cringe at the sex scene!

They weren't keeping their relationship a secret. Not at all. It just happened that nobody looked close enough or paid attention.   
  
Louis and Harry had been dating for two years and no one at school knew of it. Perhaps it was because they've never shared a single class since the beginning. Maybe because Harry was the nerd and Louis the football captain which made him instantly popular. Their social circles were on opposite sides. Or because they've never been seen together at school. Not even once.  
  
Again, they weren't hiding. In fact, both were very open about their relationship. They hanged out the normal amount a couple does. Went out on special dates every month. Text messaged constantly. Spend time with each other's family. Practically acted like an old married couple.  
  
But outside of their families and very close friends, like Liam and Zayn who were Louis' friends, no one knew about their relationship. In truth those two were the only ones who asked.   
  
So it was quite the sight when people figured it out.  
  
It was lunch time for Harry-- Louis would be at football practice right now-- and he sat with his friends/classmates.  
  
"I'm telling you, that party is going to be brilliant. You have to come." Niall pushed up with glasses as he looked eagerly at Harry.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Come on Harry. You need to go out more. When was the last time you got laid?" Nick crossed his arms over the table and leaned in.  
  
"Last night actually."  
  
"Oh please." And there you go. Harry was being completely honest and no one believed him.   
  
"We'll have fun. Its not everyday we get invited to a party like this one." Ed also tried convincing Harry.  
  
"Its a pool party, Harry. That means girls in bikinis." Niall grinned hugely.  
  
"I'm gay, remember?" Harry chuckled, taking a bite of his banana. Making the mistake of looking at Nick while doing so. The guy blushed and Harry looked away awkwardly.  
  
"There will be plenty of shirtless blokes out there too. You've got no excuse." Nick still was blushing.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Hazza?!" He heard him yell.  
  
Literally the whole population of the cafeteria turned to the door. There stood Liam, Zayn and Louis in their football practice gear. A bit on the sweaty side, but still managed to get several sighs from nearby girls.  
  
"Hazza?!" Louis called again, searching for the messy curls of his boyfriend. Ignored all the stares and stayed on his mission: get to Harry.  
  
Then he saw two arms flailing about and chuckled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Niall hissed at Harry. "Are you crazy? Stop bringing attention to us! They'll humiliate us and-"  
  
"Babe, you're not going to believe this." Louis interrupted, shamelessly straddling Harry on his chair. While Liam and Zayn took the empty chairs around them.  
  
"You got an A in physics?" Harry grinned up at Louis, placing his hands on his thighs. He loved those thighs.  
  
"How'd you know?" Louis frowned. "I'm still shocked. Mr. Haris probably made a mistake or something. But that's not what I want to talk about."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't." Harry chuckled. Louis was smart, lazy but smart. "Tell me what is it. Its not everyday you come barging into the cafeteria to see me."  
  
"Well, the coach gave us a couple of minutes off. We've got to be back soon. But," Louis squirmed in his lap excitedly. "Remember how last year you wanted to go see Coldplay? And how we couldn't get tickets?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, dreading the memory. He really wanted to see them live.  
  
"Remember Stan?" At Harry's nod Louis continued eagerly. "He had two tickets but a last minute thing came up and... he sold them to me!"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Yes! Zayn." Hearing his name Zayn handed Louis the tickets. "See? Two tickets, front row, this summer, Coldplay. All into one!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry grabbed Louis' face with both of his hands and kissed him hard. There was an echo of gasps but they couldn't care less. "We're going to-"  
  
"Yes. We are." Louis chuckled, throwing his arms around Harry's neck and hugging tight. "How much do you love me?"  
  
"Loads. To infinity and back twice as that." Harry nipped at Louis' jaw. "I can't believe it."  
  
"I had to bring them to you before I lost them and you decided to leave me. Its quite scary that." Louis pulled at Harry's curls playfully.  
  
"Good thing you brought them over. If you'd lost them and I'd found out, well celibacy for you for the next decade." Harry let his hands wander to Louis' ass but just rested them there.  
  
"I definitely don't want that." Louis' voice became a whisper as he started leaning in to touch his lips to Harry's.  
  
"Oi! Cut that out. We don't want to see you have sex." Liam interrupted getting up.  
  
"Walking in on you one time is enough. I still can't get it out of my memory." Zayn shuddered.  
  
At that both Louis and Harry laughed. The look of utter horror on Zayn's face when he walked into Louis' room as both guys were coming was priceless.  
  
"We should go Louis. Coach will make us run more laps if we aren't on time." Liam checked his phone.  
  
"Mine or yours for dinner?" Louis got off Harry's lap and Harry stood in front of him.  
  
"Mine. Its that day of the week." Harry smirked as Louis blushed in understanding.   
  
Today being Thursday, his mom and stepdad went out with a couple of friends and stayed out very late. Giving Louis and Harry more than enough time for dinner and sex. Very loud and uncensored sex.  
  
"Okay." Louis stood on his toes to press a light kiss on Harry's pink lips. "See you later babycakes."  
  
"Don't forget to bring kevin." Harry watched as Louis blushed a darker shade of pink and nodded.   
  
"I won't." Louis' voice broke and he coughed to cover it up.  
  
"Go on then sweetcheeks."   
  
Harry watched as Louis ran after Liam and Zayn with one last wave, before he sat down. Placing their tickets in his bag.  
  
'Kevin' was Louis' favorite vibrator. He had a tendency of naming random things 'kevin' so they decided that it was a good enough code to use while in public and referring to the vibrator.  
  
God that thing drove Louis insane. He was a wreck under Harry, moaning prettily for him. The mere thought was making Harry hard.  
  
"You're dating Louis bloody Tomlinson?!" Niall shouted, throwing up his arms in the air.  
  
That brought Harry back to reality. Took in the situation.   
  
The whole cafeteria was a whispering mess, sending him looks and the sort. His friends at the table stared expectantly at him. Looks of disbelief in their faces.  
  
They all had this misconception of the football team players. If one was a douche all of them were. But the thing is, Liam and Zayn and his Louis were one of the nicest people he's ever met. And it drove him mad that people thought otherwise.  
  
"I am." Harry shrugged and continued eating.  
  
"Are you kidding me? He's a prick, a fucking-"  
  
"Watch it Grimshaw. Just watch it." Harry sent him a threatening look that had Nick shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"All I'm saying is that they're bad news. Anyone on that team is. Not to be harsh, but maybe its just a prank. A game. To make fun of you or something." Nick tried to explain. "You shouldn't trust them."  
  
"He's right on this one mate. It can't be serious. Be careful around them." Niall looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Have you guys ever talked to  them? Ever hung out with Louis or Liam or Zayn?" Harry glared at all three who shook their heads. "Exactly. You don't know them. I do. And they are quite nice and fun."  
  
"But everything people say its just bad, Harry. Maybe they're fooling you. Trying one last hit before graduation." Ed looked at Harry with sympathy written all over his face.  
  
"Those are just stupid rumors. Are we everything people say we are? No. Its just people judging without really knowing shit." Harry snapped. "Louis' one of the most honest, loyal and nicest people out there. Liam is protective and respectful. Zayn is laidback and caring. All of them are genuine people. You guys should get to know them before judging so harshly."  
  
"And how long have you known them Harry? A week? A month?" Nick shot back. He had to look out for Harry. Those three definitely were up to something. It couldn't be true. Harry was supposed to be for him.  
  
"Two years. I think that's long enough for me to form an accurate opinion."   
  
"You've been dating Louis' for two years?" Nick had to fight back the tears. His heart breaking.   
  
"Yes. So believe me when I say they are all nice lads." Harry sighed, running  hand down his face.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Niall sounded hurt.  
  
"First because you never asked and second because the time that I did say something you all thought I was drunk or daydreaming." Harry accused.  
  
"You were drunk though." Ed pointed out. "We thought you were taking the piss."  
  
"I wasn't. But it doesn't matter. Now you know, and I'll appreciate it if you guys were a little more open about this. Let yourselves know them before believing all that shit people say."  
  
The three were quiet for a few seconds before nodding.  
  
"You're right." Niall fixed his glasses and grinned once again. "Why don't you invite them to that party? I'm sure they know about it. We can hang out there and stuff."  
  
It was a good idea now that Harry let himself think about it. He held up a finger and took out his phone, quickly typing a text to his boyfriend.  
  
 _Got invited to a pool party of some popular kid. Know anything about it?  
_  
"He won't answer until lunch is over. But I'll let you know." Harry smiled a little. "You guys won't regret it."  
  
"I hope not." Nick leaned back and.refused to look at Harry. His heart had stopped when Louis had straddled Harry, when they'd kissed, with the easy intimate touching. Harry was supposed to be his, not Louis'. But he'll be damned if he lets anyone hurt Harry.   
  
Harry was so innocent and good. Nick wasn't going to let Louis Tomlinson ruin that.   
  
"How did you even start dating?" Curiosity was eating Ed.  
  
"We both volunteered at the library for extra credit." Harry grinned at the memory. "He did the total cliche. Tripped and dropped all of his books at my feet. I helped him and we had an in depth conversation on Poe's work, seeing as that was one of the books he was putting back."  
  
"You met him at a library?" Niall raised an incredulous eyebrow. "And had a discussion about Edgar Allen Poe? Are we talking about the same Louis Tomlinson here?"  
  
"Yes. He's smart you know? I don't see why people find it hard to believe." Harry shook his head and just as he was about to continue the bell rung. And as he walked to throw away his things his phone vibrated on his pocket.  
  
 _Cindy's pool party tomorrow? Yeah, mostly everyone is invited. She makes great parties, I'll give her that. You want to go? -Lou_  
  
Harry stopped walking and so did his friends. He didn't notice Nick looking over his shoulder.  
  
 _The guys want to go. Perhaps its a good place for you and the boys to get to know each other?  
_  
The reply was immediate.  
  
 _Great idea. I'm in if you are. Wouldn't mind seeing you in only swimming trunks ;) -Lou  
_  
Harry let out a chuckle and started walking again, with his head down to reply.  
  
 _Oh I'm in baby._    
  
"Lou agreed. So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at the party." Harry grinned and walked away with a wave.  
  
There was no school tomorrow and the party started at one and had no finish time. Hopefully it was enough for Louis and the boys to get to know each other.  
  
~~  
  
They arrived at three to be exact. And quickly looked for their friends.  
  
People openly stared as they saw them holding hands. Harry guessed they were still in shock and probably wondering how they even got together. Luckily no one confronted them about it.   
  
"Harry!" Niall came running towards him wearing only a pair of blue swimming trunks. "Thought you were going to bail on us."  
  
"We overslept." Harry informed. "We're are the rest of the guys?"  
  
"Dancing. Swimming. I don't know." Niall shrugged. "Why don't you change and then we can all get to know each other."   
  
The last part was said looking at Louis.  
  
"Perfect! Lets go love." Louis grinned and pulled Harry to one of the empty rooms. There was a bathroom in there so they simply closed the bedroom door and walked into the bathroom without closing that door.  
  
They changed quickly. Louis wore red shorts that made his bum look great. Harry wore green ones and his legs went on for miles.  
  
None noticed when Nick followed them and carefully got into the room, quickly hiding but having a perfect view of the couple.  
  
Nick was dead set on protecting Harry. Of making sure Louis didn't take advantage of him.  
  
"Do you think they'll like me?" Louis placed his clothes in their bag and looked up at Harry nervously.  
  
"Of course they will. You're the best. What's there not to like?"  
  
"You have to say that. You're my boyfriend." Louis chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the frame of the bathroom's door.   
  
"Its not all because of that. You're great Lou, you're caring and.funny and honest and nice and lovely and beautiful and so many more things." Harry stepped up to him. Sliding one leg between Louis' and placing his hands on his hips. "When they get to know you, they'll undoubtedly love you."  
  
"I love you." Louis played with Harry's curls.  
  
"I love you back." Harry smiled and didn't hear the gasp that came from across the room.   
  
Nick was having a hard time not storming out and separating them.  
  
"You look so beautiful like this. So sexy." Harry breathed in Louis' scent. Gently nibbling on his neck.   
  
"Haz." Louis sighed contently.  
  
"Your body drives me crazy. I can never get enough." Harry bit down harder making Louis gasp loudly and buck his hips against his. "You're so beautiful."  
  
And then Harry was kissing Louis with so much need, so much love and lust combined, that it made the smaller boy melt against him. Making him moan when he started rubbing his cock through the red shorts.  
  
"H-Harry." Louis moaned brokenly.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you so good when we get home. I'm going to rim you until you're begging for me to just take you. And after I do I'll eat you out again and make you come with just my tongue." Harry said while rubbing at Louis' erection. "Would you like that baby?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. Please." Louis moved his hips frantically against Harry's hand.  
  
"I brought something for you." Harry moved away and Louis whined at the loss, going to touch himself but Harry stopped him. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"  
  
"No. But Harry I need-"  
  
"No touching." Harry stated firmly as he went through his bag.  
  
All The  while Nick stared from inside the walk in closet, trying his best to stay concealed, with his mouth hanging open. He never thought Harry could be like that. That he could be in control like this. For some reason he always pictured the curly lad a tad submissive, innocent, shy. Nothing like this.  
  
"A p-plug?" Louis' slight groan brought Nick back to the scene and yeah, he didn't know Harry at all.  
  
"I want you to wear it for me, yeah? Have it fill you up good." Harry waved the buttplug in front of Louis. "What do you say love?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Okay. Okay." Louis went to grab the plug but Harry shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. I think we still have time before anyone comes looking for us." Harry grinned. "How about we have a quick fuck, eh? Relax you some?"  
  
"I can come?"   
  
"Yes baby. You'll come." Harry nipped at Louis' jaw.  
  
"Okay. Yes. Yes. Just want you inside me." Louis pleaded. He loved when Harry acted like this. When he dominated.  
  
"I'll make you feel so good." Harry promised as he coated his fingers with lube. "Drop the shorts baby."  
  
In a blink of an eye Louis was naked.   
  
And okay, Nick had to admit he was fit. But his eyes were more interested in Harry.  
  
"Turn around for me." When Louis did, Harry dropped to his knees and without hesitation licked over Louis' hole. Earning an encouraging moan. He continued his assault for a few more seconds and then he was penetrating Louis with his fingers. Expertly finding his prostate.  
  
"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Louis moaned as Harry's finger brushed steadily over his spot. "Harry! _Please!_ " He whined when his boyfriend pulled back.  
  
"I'm going to  give you something better." Harry bit down on Louis' shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Up."  
  
And soon Louis had his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's hips, back arched, hands tangling in his curls, thighs trembling as Harry's cock filled him up.  
  
"Move." He groaned and then had to bite on his lip to keep from screaming as Harry thrust into him hard and fast, not missing his prostate with every move.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Yes. Love your cock. So full!" Louis panted against Harry's mouth. "More. I want more. Harder."  
  
Nick was speechless and turned on so much that only shock kept him from touching himself. The way those two were right now was unbelievable. He never expected Harry to be so rough and dominant. He always thought he would be the opposite. He always looked so innocent.  
  
Well looks sure are  deceiving.  
  
"Please let me come. Please I need to- I'm-" Louis sounded frantic.  
  
"You can come baby. Come for me." Harry gripped Louis' flushed cock and tugged a few times and then had to kiss him to  quiet the screams. Harry pulled out and Louis was on his knees sucking him off until  he too came.  
  
"Come here." Harry gathered Louis in his arms and kissed him gently. Stroking his hair soothingly. "You're so good  for me babe."  
  
"Hmm." Louis hummed at the praise and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. Then yelped when he felt the stretch of the plug inside of him. His legs trembled as he shifted on his feet.  
  
"Okay?" Harry had to make sure.  
  
"Yes." Louis sighed. Placing a soft kiss to Harry's chest.  
  
In under five minutes Harry cleaned Louis' tummy, pulled up their shorts and left their bag under the bed.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked again, caressing Louis' cheek.  
  
"I'm good." Louis smiled and kisses his cheek. "Really, I am. Now lets go. I bet Niall thinks we got lost or something."  
  
Harry chuckled, keeping an arm around Louis' shoulder they walked out of the room. If he noticed Louis' slight wobble he didn't mention it.  
  
The fact that nobody  knew Louis was walking around with a buttplug was enough to drive him a little insane.  
  
He couldn't wait to get home and be inside Louis again.  
  
All the while Nick was having an asthma attack... 

He firmly believed he was having one. That's until he remembered he didn't have asthma to begin with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I didn't know how to end it so I left it here. Hope you didn't hate the smut part that much :O
> 
> And again, don't ask where this came from. I'm trying to finish another story and kept getting this stuck in my head and I had to write it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I guess (:
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this on my phone :/)
> 
> I'm also on:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)
> 
>  
> 
> [wattpad: ivoryXdreams](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (Not fanfic though).


End file.
